District3
| alliances = | place = 9/16 | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 9 | days = 21 | season2 = Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 9/20 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 12 | days2 = 27 | season3 = Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 14/22 | challenges3 = 6 | votesagainst3 = 8 | days3 = 20 }} , aka Joan, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 2: Mali, Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan, and Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains. He is remembered for being extremely lazy during challenges, barely submitting at all yet winning all but one immunity challenges Pre-Merge. In the merge he placed his alliance in some ratchet business after he self-voted himself out of the game. Somehow people when they see Joan usually drop their underwear rather than yelling at him. Profile Mali Name (Age): Current Residence: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: Rio San Juan Tribe Designation: Hometown: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration In Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): Why Did You Come Back?: Survivor ORG 2: Mali Joan started off in Kayes where he quickly formed an alliance with Sam and got Szymon to recruit Domca with his sexy body assuring him majority. This came handy as Joan was lazy as fuck during challenges and relied in his tribemates to make sure he didn't go to tribal council and yet managed to not go to any tribal. In the Day 11 fake merge Joan wasn't even aware the tribes where together but had the alliance called the Malignificent 5 (Emma, Szymon, Ahad, Kaeghan and himself) where the bitch finally did some work and discovered the merge was fake ***SHOCKER***, did I mention he also came up with the alliance name? Yeah he felt extremely energetic that day. He also came up with some code names that were pretty useless, Szymon being Spice, Emma being Raquel, Kaeghan being Flama, Ahad being Gemma and him being Thunder. After that the merge was revealed to be fake and the new tribes where made, Joan being stuck with Emma, Szymon and Kaeghan. They recruited Sam for the alliance despite already having majority. Then Joan finally lost a challenge and went to tribal where they all agreed to vote out Solar. After a challenge win Joan entered the merge. In the merge Joan was targetted by the kids that werent in the cool table and after he made a ratchet flag that lost him immunity he was nearly voted out when they where trying to get rid of Lucus. He then lost another immunity challenge and was once again targetted but Ahad was a flop bitch and wrote his name down, he forgot to vote and was sent to Ponderosa. However Koror was ratchet and during some time he didnt mention Joan self-voted causing paranoia. At Final Tribal Joan made a jury speech asking the finalists to make stupid tasks such as photoshop and theme songs, however he didn't even check the answers when Koror started asking him for a vote and he voted Emma after using random.org Voting History Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan Voting History Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains Name (Age): Tribe Designation: 'Villains. '''Current Residence: ' 'Personal Claim to Fame: ' 'Inspiration in Life: ' '''Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: ''' '''If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why?: 'SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: ' 'Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: ' 'Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: ' Voting History Post-Survivor Gallery Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Mali Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:10th Place Category:Kayes Tribe Category:Mali Jury Category:Survivor: Rio San Juan Category:Rio San Juan Contestants Category:Contestants from Spain Category:La Venada Tribe Category:San Cristobal Tribe Category:9th Place Category:Heroes vs Villains Contestants Category:Villains Tribe Category:14th Place